A Witch's Story
by The Rose Angel
Summary: Tucked away in the dark, away from the noise and disturbances of the outside world she sat there with her thin arms wrapped around her, crying. The shuffling of footsteps made her look up, in the door way stood a boy.


**Hey peeps, how are ya all. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but I've had a MAJOR writers block. Okay, now I know it's only short, but that how fast my brain can go right now due to SCHOOL! Any ways enjoy. **

**Me: Chancey signen out ya'll,**

**Witch: WTF, no just no.**

The late afternoon sun fell over the ruined city bring the screams and groans from the dead and dying, a city where people once live there busy lives now a quietened infected zone. Infected people roamed the street, leaving the reek of rotting flesh and the occasional limb. Silence fell over Mercy hospital only to be broken by the sound of sobbing.  
>Tucked away in the dark, away from the noise and disturbances of the outside world she sat there with her thin arms wrapped around her, crying. Her glowing red eyes gave her an eerie aura and her pale grey skin made her look sickly, there for giving her the name.<p>

The Witch.

_Don't startle the witch _or _I hear one of those crying psycho chicks _they'd say, avoiding at all cost. Leaving her to sit alone in the dark with only the few past life memories to comfort her, but they never did. She didn't mean to kill but the noise people's guns made, the blinding light they shinned on her, the pain they brought her and the sorrows of her past life was too much to control.

She wasn't like a Tank who's blinded by undying rage, she could control her actions enough to calm down but not until her bloodlust had been quenched. She closed her eyes at the memories as another wave of tears rolled down her cheeks. And the tears, they never stopped. Ever since she became infected she cried nonstop. She cried what to her felt like tears of blood, each one more painful then the next. She didn't even remember why she was sobbing in the first place. She looked at her hands, foot long claws growing were her fingers used to be. Dried blood stained the tips. The word _murder _flashed through her head and she sobbed harder.

The shuffling of footsteps made her look up, in the door way stood a boy. He was no older than six, his tousled brown hair hung loosely over his eyes. He looked at the Witch before walking in, carefully avoiding the toppled chairs and desks and blood. He now stood within arm reach of the Witch. She looked at him as a snarl crept onto her face, he was human yet he didn't run away or scream or yell, where there was one there was always more. All he did was stand there as a smile at her. He was annoying... A growl started to form at the back of her throat, how dare he come in here lead them to her how dare-.

"Are you lost too?" he asked her, the growling in her throat stopped. She stared into his warm brown innocent eyes, there was something about them that made her feel warm inside. The boy sat down beside, he seemed to be unaware of the Witch's foot long claws wrap around her waist or her glowing red eyes.

"My Mommy said I should say up stairs, but she didn't come back for a long time, so I came down here to find her" the boy looked at the ground sadly "But I couldn't find her, have you seen her?" The Witch shook her head and continued to gaze at the boy. She remembered him from somewhere. As her eye began to fill with tears the boy's eyes widen.

"It's okay, don't cry," he said as he picked up an old piece of cloth and gently dabbed her cheeks "My Mommy says I need to be brave, so maybe you can be brave too?" She looked in to his innocent warm brown eyes; she could see the fear he was hiding in them. The boy wrapped his arms around her caching the Witch of guard. She looked at him, now realising how small and vulnerable this boy was. She carefully warped her arms around him and hugged him tight. She could feel his little heart steadily beating, it was strangely calming. She felt him hug tighter and for once in The Witch's life as an infected, she stopped crying.

Night had fallen, the distant sounds of gunshot rung out over the city as survivors made feeble attempts to escape the infected hordes that closed in on them. The Witch nursed the sleeping boy in her arms, careful not to let her claws touch him. His face reminded the Witch of a memory she had but she just couldn't put a name to it. Somewhere in the hall there was a loud crash. The boy's eyes snapped open.

"Mommy?" he cried jumping out of the Witch's arms. She watched his walk swiftly out into the hall. As the minute past by the Witch felt her empty stomach heave with dread, she waited for him. Why did she care for him so much, he was human? She used to be human but she doubted she was still counted as one. But this boy she had seen him before, he was so familiar. Her eyes widen. There was an unearthly screech followed by a terrified scream that was cut short. The Witch jumped to her feet, her sickly heart went cold. She walked out in to the hall; the boy was lying lifeless on the ground and a hooded figure, its claws bloodedly crouched over him. She began to shake and her vision became burred as pure cold rage filled her veins. She let out a scream and sprinted at the hunter. It looked up just in time to see the Witch's clawed hand coming down upon it. Its body landed with a thump never to get up again. The Witch turned the boy she gingerly scooped him up. Warm blood flowed freely from the gashes in his little chest. She sat down nursing him awake. He opened his brown eyes; she saw the spark in them fading.

"Mommy?" he croaked. Tears filled her eyes as the boy's gazes became unfocused and his little heart went silent. She kissed his fore head.  
>"Goodbye my son" she whisper in his ear.<p>

Dawn broke over the ruined city as it awoke to the sounds of weeping.

**I know, I know 'Chancey whats with this is sad and depressing story' well...ummm... give me a sec... umm Witchy what was I going to say?**

**Witch: *sob* that poor boy *sob***

**Me: Oh now I remember :D, NEVER listen to the Left4Dead SoundTrack at 11 o'clock at night, you'll either get depressed or start seeing things (like *shutter* rainbow unicorns). So that's why it so sad. Anyway if you ask me I think this it crap, Witch if you please.**

**Witch: *sob* R&R *sob* **


End file.
